The present invention relates in general to scaffoldings, and in particular to a device for protecting against lifting of gangplanks of scaffoldings assembled of vertical supports, trough-shaped crossbars secured to the supports, and claw hooks for mounting the gangplanks to the crossbars.
In prior-art scaffoldings, it is known to hook gangplanks by means of claw hooks on edges of U-shaped or trough-shaped crossbars. Conventionally, a scaffolding of this type is reinforced in longitudinal direction by elongated crossbars. It has also been known, however, to employ gangplanks of such strength or rigidity as to render the longitudinal crossbars unnecessary and serve themselves as reinforcing elements. In this case, however, a difficulty is encountered in the actual embodiment when for example during an obliquely acting pressure or tensile load resulting for instance from the wind action, the scaffolding due to the torsional deformation is exposed to the danger that the hook-shaped claws are lifted upwardly and dislodged from the crossbars. When no longitudinal crossbars are present, the reinforcing effect of the gangplanks is thus made ineffective and the safety of the entire scaffolding becomes questionable.